


I Didn't Come For a Fight (But I Will Fight Till The End)

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Crushes, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Obliviousness, Unrequited Love, but they're still in the band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick isn't exactly the best basketball player. He doesn't even play sports in general. He blames Pete for even accepting Brendon's challenge of a basketball game.</p><p>Luckily for Patrick, a blessing comes in the form of Tyler Joseph and offers to teach him basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A basketball AU that was meant to be written.  
> This is a Tyrick fic. Just saying just in case you were expecting Peterick.

"You did  _what?!"_

Patrick was furious. Furious as in  _strangle Pete to death_ furious. Pete has made decisions on loads of things without thinking. But this one is absolutely  _outrageous._

"You expect me to play  _basketball_ against  _Brendon?!_ Do you even see my height, Pete? Do you remember that I haven't played sports since... ever!? How could you decide that without  _my_ consent?" Patrick scowls at him, the rage in his voice increases on every word.

Pete had the audacity of looking guilty but the damage has already been done.

"Patrick, look. We we're drunk, and it was just for fun but then things just got into an argument and stuff... Look, even Brendon isn't good at sports. Maybe with just some practice you could--"

"Practice?  _Practice?_ Of course it's easy for you to say. You're not the one playing against him." Patrick cut off his excuse. He hates being angry at Pete. But there's a length on how long his patience can last.

Patrick sometimes wishes he could hate Pete, but how can he? They've been best friends for years. They've fought and argue sometimes. And maybe a bit of unrequited feelings here and there (in Patrick's case. Not that Pete needs to know that). Hating Pete is the lasting he ever wanted to feel.

Even if he's done the most shittiest of things.

Patrick sighs in defeat. He was definitely gonna screw this up. At least he won't feel bad about it. It's not like Patrick was gonna lose something. It'll be at Pete's expense, after all.

"So what's the challenge about?"

"The losing player is gonna sing the winning team's songs on their respective concerts--"

Well, it doesn't sound so bad.

"And act exactly like the winning player."

Wait. So if Brendon wins, Patrick has to act like Brendon during the concert. He has to do backflips, curse or worse...

Go shirtless.

It was a good thing Joe and Andy were there to restrain him from literally strangling Pete.

 

Patrick doesn't really care about sports. His Mom is probably wondering why he's watching the NBAs all of the sudden. Or surfing the internet for tips on how to shoot properly. He actually bought some clothes for basketball. And an actual basketball. Who would have thought?

That's why Patrick is standing in an isolated basketball court. (He had to make sure there's no one playing.) He decided it's proper time to train himself.

He holds the ball in his grasp. He positions his arms and aims to shoot. He tries to remember all the YouTube videos he watched on how to shoot the ball.

Patrick goes for a shoot but the ball barely reached the hoop.

After countless times of trying (and failing), he still hadn't shoot a single ball. Maybe all those videos don't work for short people.

"Patrick?"

Patrick flinches and felt his heart stop.  _Shit. No one was suppose to know!_

He reluctantly turns around to see Josh and Tyler, looking at him curiously. Out of all the people to see them like this, he didn't expect it to be  _them._

"We didn't know you play basketball!" Josh grins at him. Tyler just stares at him, amusement and curiosity is placed on the expression of his face.

"I-I actually..." Patrick was internally panicking. 

"Play with us, Patrick!" Josh persuades him. And this makes it harder for Patrick. He doesn't know if he should make an excuse to escape this embarrassment.

"I'm not that good-"

"It's just a friendly game, Patrick--"

"I have never played basketball my whole life." Patrick blurts out. Secret's out and he will never be the same man ever again.

Josh pauses at Patrick's confession andstares at him. Patrick looks away from Tyler's gaze. He was waiting for them to laugh at him, mock him... But it never came.

"Guys, look. I'll just leave so..."

"How about I teach you?"

Patrick looks up to see Tyler gazing at him with resolve. Patrick took a glance at Josh to see him looking at Tyler incredulously. Tyler has probably never offered this to anyone.

"Tyler, no... I..." Patrick doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to be an inconvenience to Tyler just because of his... inability to play basketball properly.

"Patrick, it's no problem, if that's what you're worried about." Tyler insists. He knows Tyler is good at basketball. Josh told him so when they had tour together. If Tyler teaches him, then it will be a big help. 

"Are you sure?" Patrick asks him with hesitance. 

Tyler's expression changes. The expression earlier turn soft. It was a look that he hasn't seen from Tyler before. He would understand if it was out of pity or amusement. But it looked... fond?

"Yeah. I'm sure." Tyler says with assurance.

Not that Patrick would say anything but he was actually relieved with Tyler's offer.

 

"That's sick. Why haven't we challenged each other like that, Tyler?"

"Because you suck at portraying me, Josh."

This is basically their reaction after Patrick tells them of his predicament. It doesn't sound so bad, yeah. But for someone like Patrick, how does one even portray a Brendon Urie without looking like a loser?

"Don't worry, Patrick. We'll teach you. Or just Tyler. He's better at this. I told you about that, remember?" Josh grins and gives Tyler a look that Patrick doesn't understand. 

Tyler jabs at Josh and clears his throat.

"Anyway... Do you know the basics in playing?" Tyler asked him.

Patrick shook his head and shrugs. "I just watch from TV and YouTube. Sorry."

"We all begin from YouTube and TV, huh?" Josh adds.

While Tyler and Josh discuss in front of him, Patrick gave himself a moment to think about how he'll with against Brendon. Brendon isn't that good at sports as well but when he sets his mind into it, he'd likely win. His height is fair too. What does he even have against that?

"Patrick? Are you okay?"

Upon hearing his name, he snapped out of his reverie and looked at Josh, who seems to have brought himself a basketball. He gives a nod at Josh to assure him that he's fine. It took him a moment before he noticed that Tyler was missing.

"Patrick! Come here!" Tyler's voice call out to him from the other side of the court. 

"What is it?" Patrick asks while he makes his way to Tyler's side.

"I'm going to train if you want to do this. Are you up for that?" 

Patrick shrugs. "I guess. If I want to win this then I have to, right?"

Tyler gives him a small smile and the  _look_ again _._  Patrick doesn't really get it. He knows the kid isn't making fun at him. He just can't explain why he looks...  _fond_? It's not his business though. And it doesn't really matter. But it makes him curious.

"Are you ready?" Tyler prompts him.

Patrick gulps.  _You can do this, Patrick!!_

"Yeah. I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is brought to you by:  
> \- 'Irresistible' music video  
> \- Tyler's basketball skills and interview.  
> \- 'Victorious' music video
> 
> I should be typing the other fic but I've been planning this fic for months. It's silly so yeah. Sorry for the mistakes (and Patrick/Tyler is my special ship for those who don't know.) Have a nice day!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Try bending your legs a little before making a shoot."

Tyler instructs him after missing the hoop for whatever God knows a hundredth time and Patrick is just so ready to throw the basketball at Pete's stupid  _stupid_ face.

Tyler's been patient with him and he just feels terribly guilty for being an inconvenience of Tyler's time. He wishes he could be a little bit better for Tyler's sake.

"Okay. Let's take a rest." Tyler says after another try and Patrick is thankful for the break. He feels like he's ready to collapse at any minute. How do basketball players even do it? No wonder Tyler is thin. Maybe he should consider doing this as a hobby to make that extra baby fat leave his body--

"Do you want to call it a day, or do we continue?" Tyler asks him with concern. Honestly, Patrick would prefer to just stay in bed by now and never wake up from this nightmare. He feels sticky and is drenched with sweat. He's definitely going to need a major bath after this.

But instead, Patrick shook his head and told Tyler that they'll continue. If he doesn't mind. Tyler assures him that he's fine with that. 

Tyler passes him a bottle of water and Patrick now values water than he ever did. Patrick drank from the bottle, the coolness of the water quenches his thirst. Patrick only drank half if it so that Tyler can have a drink as well.

"Here, drink some." Patrick offers the water to him but Tyler just looks at him incredulously. Was there poison in the water? Did Tyler secretly hate him? Is this revenge for being a loser at basketball? Does he plan on decimating a bunch of people who suck at basketball-- Nah. This is Tyler. He wouldn't do it. ...Would he?

"Y-you should drink all of it. You must be really thirsty and I'm--" Tyler stammers and now Patrick becomes increasingly suspicious of this water.

"It's fine. You must be thirsty too, Tyler." Patrick smiles at him. If he's going to die from this water, at least there's someone with him.

Tyler hesitantly reaches for the water. It's odd because he was staring at the bottle as if it was the most strangest thing he's ever seen. He then puts the mouth of the bottle on his lips and-- Is he blushing? Why is he blushing?

When Tyler returns the water to him, his eyes looking anywhere but Patrick, he noticed that he barely drank anything from it.

"You barely drank from it." Patrick states and Tyler is looking more uncomfortable than ever.

"I-I'm not really thirsty." Tyler says, the blush never leaving his face. Patrick wants to ask why he's blushing. Or maybe he's embarrassed... by drinking water? Is there a thing with kids and water these days? He feels old.

But Patrick knows his boundaries, unlike some _eyeliner-wearing man_ and his _stupid **stupid** face._

Patrick almost forgot that Josh was there and he was laughing so hard from the bench. He must be watching cat videos.

"Shut up, Josh. You're  _so_ out of the band."

Josh just keeps laughing and Tyler suddenly looks like he's going to kill someone. Patrick hopes he doesn't clean up a dead body.

 

 

**_"JESUS CHRIST PATRICK WHAT THE FUCK!?"_ **

 

"...Did Patrick just throw that basketball in Pete's face?"

"He did, Andy. He did. Admit it, it was awesome."

 

Okay, so maybe throwing a basketball in Pete's face was a bit too much. Patrick forgot that Pete is an actual living human and bleeds when he gets hurt. Joe actually gave him 20 dollars for the nosebleed and Patrick swears he is so done with the fucking pun.

"Looks like you were practicing." Andy says with a smirk on his face. Why is he even smirking? He just made someone's face bleed.

"How can you tell?" 

"You basically chest passed the basketball in his face." Andy says and he looks impressed. Do his friends actually find satisfaction in seeing Pete suffer? Wow.

Patrick is now a public hazard with a basketball and must be avoided at all cost.

 

"I'm sorry."

"No worries, Trick. I guess I deserve that."

The thing about being friends with Pete is that every problem turns in to laughter right after. And Patrick doesn't mind of it stays that way.

 

"That was an indirect kiss."

"Shut up, Josh."

"Should I send wedding invitations?"

"I hate you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be funny but I think I'm taking humor a bit too seriously wait what hahaha don't let patrick hold a basketball. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for reading! I hope you have a great day!


End file.
